<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535625">Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1997-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1997-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Author's Note: This is an older piece and has first appeard in X-plicit Fantasies a great zine from Maverick Press. This hasn't been betad, so all mistakes are mine and only I can be blamed. Feedback is what we poor writers live for and is greatly appreciated.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Author's Note: This is an older piece and has first appeard in X-plicit Fantasies a great zine from Maverick Press. This hasn't been betad, so all mistakes are mine and only I can be blamed. Feedback is what we poor writers live for and is greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><b>Regrets<br/>by Gwendolen</b>
</p>
<p>
<br/> The body in his arms was warm and pliant and the soft lips on his throat just knew where to touch and kiss. Fox Mulder sighed with pleasure when those lips found a particular sensitive spot, gave it some attention and then moved on. His hands wandered over the muscular back, moving up to stroke through the short hair and then down again over the broad shoulders.
</p>
<p> Mulder opened his eyes when the other man moved atop him and kissed him fully on the mouth. Fox' eyes closed again and he gave himself up to the kiss. But when the other man tried to ease himself between his legs, Mulder moved and rolled them around until he was on top. He glared at his lover and met amused, green eyes who clearly challenged him. 
</p>
<p> "Not this time, Alex," he said and kissed the younger man again, his hands moving down to squeeze his lover's wonderful ass. 
</p>
<p> "Come on, Mulder," the other man drawled. "I know you like it." Alex wriggled and tried to roll them over again. But Mulder used his weigh to keep him in place. 
</p>
<p> "But I like this even more," he answered and nipped a handy earlobe. 
</p>
<p> "Do you?" Alex breathed, shivered and moaned low when Mulder kneaded his ass and his fingers brushed over his anus. "How can I resist you?" he finally wondered aloud, stretching to reach for the lube.  
</p>
<p> Fox laughed and took the lubricant. He rose up on his knees, spread Alex' legs and then applied some of the cool gel to the puckered muscle. Carefully he eased a coated finger into the tight passage and watched the changes on his lover's face, the concentration and delight. Slowly massaging and loosening the muscle he soon added another finger. 
</p>
<p> When he withdrew his fingers he swatted Alex on the ass to tell him to turn over. For a moment the sight of Alex's upraised ass took his breath away. But then he caught himself, urged on by the demands of his body and the impatient looks of his lover. 
</p>
<p> He coated his erection, positioned himself and pushed. Alex met his inward thrust with a backward motion, impaling himself almost totally on Mulder's cock. 
</p>
<p> Fox had to grasp him hard and stopped any motion to catch his breath and gain some kind of control, he wanted to enjoy this.
</p>
<p> Slowly he began moving, in and out, his thrusts gaining in strength and power. He drew Alex up into a kneeling position, his hands playing over the other man's chest, toying with his nipples, ruffling the soft hair leading to his crotch and then his hands closed around the hard, weeping cock. 
</p>
<p> With a groan Alex head feel back and he leaned heavily against Mulder's supporting body, but still moved, up and down, rotating his hips and clenching his anal muscles—driving Fox wild with lust. 
</p>
<p> Then Alex tensed in his embrace and the muscles in his ass seemed to go wild. Only Mulder's hold kept him from collapsing. Fox kissed him on the neck and throat and continued moving until he too reached too reached his climax. 
</p>
<p> 
With a gasp Fox Mulder sat up and looked around his dark bedroom. He collapsed back on his pillows and tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and then shook his head. With a low curse he got up, scowled at the wet sheets and his equally wet shorts. Then he walked into the kitchen, looking for cold milk in the fridge, taking a drink and trying to calm his still shaking body. 
</p>
<p> He leaned against the counter and replayed the dream in his thoughts. It hadn't been the first dream of that kind and they bothered him, bothered him a lot, more than he really wanted to admit. 
</p>
<p> Purely sexual  dreams he could have understood, his relationship with Alex Krycek was weird enough. And there was no denying that the other man was attractive, physically attractive. 
</p>
<p> But those dreams were more than just about sex and lust. There was familiarity and a warmth that reminded him of love and intimate closeness. Krycek, Alex Krycek—the man who'd pretended to be his friend, who'd sought his confidence and then betrayed him in the worst way possible. Why did he have to feel this way for him? Why did he still have to feel that way for him? Even after all the things Krycek had done to him. Why?
</p>
<p> After their meeting in HongKong he'd really hoped to never see the other man again but Krycek seemed to be like dandelions, extremely hard to get rid off. And he always came back. Why couldn't he just disappear and stay disappeared for the rest of their lives? 
</p>
<p> Mulder snorted and shook his head. He was lying to himself again. Every time he saw Alex again he was glad, glad to see that the other man was still alive. But he was also angry and furious. Love and hate, two sides of a coin? It looked that way, at least where he and Alex Krycek were concerned. 
</p>
<p> Mulder took another swallow of the milk and put the carton back into the fridge. Slowly he walked into the living-room, settled on the couch and switched the tv on. 
</p>
<p> But even that didn't stop him from thinking. And regretting what could have been if the young agent Krycek, who'd been his partner for such a short time, had been real. What they could have been to each other.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> On the other side of the street a man leaned against the wall and looked up to the window filled with flickering, bluish light. 
</p>
<p> His lips twisted briefly into what might be described as a smile. It looked like somebody else was unable to sleep this night. 
</p>
<p> Alex Krycek knew that he shouldn't be here. That this place was much too dangerous for him but he couldn't stay away. There was something about the man living in this apartment that drew him like the moth to the flame. 
</p>
<p> Again he cursed the twists of fate that had made them enemies. Briefly he wished that things had developed differently. But then he shook his head, there was no changing of the past and mourning it didn't help him either. 
</p>
<p> He looked up and down the street, knowing he should leave but stayed where he was in the shadows. 
</p>
<p> End
</p>
<p> Gwendolen
</p>
<p>(c) April 1997
</p>
<hr/>
<p><a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>   <tbody>
<tr><td> Disclaimer: As hard as it is to admit, they are not mine but belong to CC, Fox and 1013, no copyright infringement intended.
<br/>Rating: NC-17 
<br/> Author's Note: This is an older piece and has first appeard in X-plicit Fantasies a great zine from Maverick Press. 
<br/>This hasn't been betad, so all mistakes are mine and only I can be blamed.
<br/>Feedback is what we poor writers live for and is greatly appreciated. Send it to Gwendolen:  [email removed] 
</td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>